Prince Mak
Perfil thumb|350px|Prince Mak *'Nombre artístico:' Prince Mak (프린스맥) *'Nombre real:' Henry Mak Prince *'Nombre real chino:' Mai Henli (麦亨利) *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Sydney, Australia. *'Estatura:' 180cm. *'Peso:' 65kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis. *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Caballo. *'Agencia:' The Jackie Chan Group Korea Biografía Nació en Australia el 24 de mayo en 1990, viviendo en el suburbio de Liverpool, su familia es originaria de China. En el 2010 fue reclutado por la agencia JYP Entertaiment, durante una gira de audiciones en Australia para estar en un nuevo grupo de K-pop, mientras enseñaba baile en "Crossover Dance Studio" en Sydney, pero no aceptó ya que aun estaba estudiando y sus padres no lo aprobaron, ademas consideraba que era una vida muy dura. En el año 2012 decide viajar a China, donde participó en varios programas de baile y fue así como obtuvo el interés de Jackie Chan quien luego lo invita a audicionar para su agencia. Películas: * 2013: "Who is Who is Who" (谁是谁的谁) Programas de TV * 2012: "The Dance & The voice" China (09.09.2014) * 2013: "So you think you can dance" (China) * 2014: '(Arirang TV) After School Club - After Show (15.10.2014 junto a Eddy) * '''2014: '(SBS) Star King (29.11.14, junto a Eddy) * '2014: '(Arirang TV) After School Club - After Show (10.12.2014 junto a Eddy) * '2014: ('Arirang TV) After School Club - End of the Year Special (29.12.14, junto a Alex, Bipa y Eddy) * '''2015: (Arirang TV) Bring it On (03.04.15, junto a Prince Mak ) Programas de Radio * 2014: '''(SBS) PopAsia Radio (01.05.14) y (14.05.14) * '''2014: (SBS) PopAsia Radio (09.10.14, junto a Eddy) * 2014: (TBS) The Steve Hatherly Show (31.10.14, junto a Sancheong y Simba) * 2014: '''(MBC) True Colours Radio '偶像本色' (14.11.14, junto a Zhou Yixuan, Li Wen Han y YiBo de UNIQ) * '''2014-2015: (Arirang Radio) Kpoppin (Desde el 10.09.14, como Invitado especial semanal, junto a Eddy) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' JJCC *'Educación:' ** Macquarie Fields High School ** Universidad de New South Wales (Licenciado en artes y música) * Familia: 'Padres, Hermano mayor y Hermana menor (Annie) *'Hobbies: Baile, Beatboxing, Tocar la guitarra, Lucha y Artes marciales. *'''Idiomas: '''Inglés,Cantonés, Mandarín y Coreano (medio) * '''Chica Ideal: '''Una chica con una personalidad linda y que se vea adorable, que sea inteligente pero no mas inteligente que el, que le guste cuidar de las personas, que sea muy familiar y preferiblemente con el cabello corto. * Lo que primero observa en una chica es: Cabello y piel. * Talento especial: baile y su endorfina infinita. hormona aliada con los sentimientos * Característica más encantadora: sonrisa grande y agradable. * Cuando está interesado en alguien: "Actúo así, no me preocupo por ella, cuando si lo estoy." * Música que tiene en repetición: JJCC - At First. * Quién quiere invitar a su fiesta de cumpleaños: Todas(os) mis fans. * Si no fuera un cantante le gustaría ser: un astronauta. * La mayor dificultad que ha recibido de sus padres: Cuando me pusieron en una papelera. * La primera vez que soñó con ser cantante: Cuando tenia 7 o 8 años. *Aun no ha aprendido a hablar en coreano, es por eso que Eddy hace el papel de su traductor. *Es chino-australiano. Nació en Australia, viviendo en el suburbio de Liverpool hasta 2012, año en el cual decide viajar a China. *Su sobrenombre es xiao mai (小麦), básicamente “Pequeño Mak”. * Es daltónico. *Cuando niño aprendió a tocar el piano y además tocó el bajo en una banda. Posteriormente comenzó a interesarse por el Hip Hop. *Entró a la Universidad a estudiar Artes con especialización en Música, pero hizo creer a sus padres que estudiaba Psicología, ya que ellos no estaban de acuerdo en que se dedicara a la música. *Fue profesor de baile en Crossover Dance Studio en Goulburn Street, Sydney. *Cuando vivía en Australia fue reclutado por JYPE quienes hacieron audiciones en Sydney para encontrar jovenes para estar en un grupo K-Pop, pero no aceptó porque no estaba interesado y consideraba que era una vida muy dura. * Comparte cuarto con Eddy. *Se autodefine como: cool, lindo y sexy a la vez. *Fue el ultimo a ser integrado al grupo después de ser reclutado por Jackie Chan. Participó en un programa de baile en China llamado "The Dance & The Voice" donde bailo una canción interpretada por su hermano quien participo en "The voice China" en 2012 (Video) fue así como obtuvo el interés de Jackie. *Fue el único que no apareció en el MV del single debut "At First" puesto que sufrió un accidente, sin embargo actualmente se encuentra bien de salud y realiza las promociones del single junto a sus compañeros. *Admira a Jackie por sus habilidades. *Solía subir covers de canciones a youtube antes de su debut en JJCC. * Él y Simba hackearon el instagram de Eddy, pero después este se vengó. * En una entrevista dijo que lo que mas extraña de Australia es a su familia y comer "Meat Pies". * Se vuelve muy tímido cuando esta con una chica que le gusta. * Le gusta Yoona de Girls' Generation. * Ha visitado Singapur, Malasia, Japón, Nueva Zelanda, USA y Francia. * Puede hacer beatboxing y tocar la guitarra a la vez. * Dice que la mayor ventaja de ser un idol del k-pop es que siempre tiene a alguien que lo recoja en el aeropuerto. * Es amigo cercano de Zhou Yixuan de UNIQ desde hace varios años, incluso vivieron juntos tanto en Australia como en Beijing. * Quiere ser amigo cercano de Jackson de GOT7 ya que dice que sus personalidades son muy parecidas y se llevarían muy bien. * Tiene un muy gran parecido a su hermana menor Annie. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Google+ Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Prince Mak1.jpg Prince Mak2.jpg Prince Mak3.jpg Categoría:The Jackie Chan Group Korea Categoría:KCantante